Afterglow
by RosieShiba
Summary: My collection of random one-shots. Some spoilers here and there. Based on my favourite pairing RoyxRiza but I might hint at a few more to spice it up.
1. Rules

Afterglow

This is my attempt at RoyxRiza themes, but since I've been a ELO fan since I was like five, I decided to base my themes on their songs. There will only be 50 themes since I'm not really the sort of one-shot writer and since these are the best songs for the pairing (I hope).

The word count for each one-shot will be 500 words, rather than the original 750 as I was told to do (too much work T_T).

The One-shots will be split into five different group listed at the end (I might do them in order):

Time

Discovery

Xanadu

Out of the Blue

Secret Messages

If you look up these you will find some pretty epic albums.

Please try to enjoy!

Overall Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or ELO, I own several books and CDs but that's about it :) Think of this as a homage to both, yes, I know fancy words. Fancy that.

RSx


	2. 01 The Fall

**The Fall**

He sat in his cell, the dim sunlight pouring through a crack in the wall while the autumn rain pounded the outside. He had lost the will to fight a long time ago but for some reason the will to live never left him. He didn't know why, it was hopeless. People thought he was dead, they had to. They'd not seen any proof that he was still alive for the last three months. They had to have given up looking for him.

He found he couldn't care less at the prospect of rotting in the dungeon he was sat in now. He was no hero, especially not the one they claimed he was. He was a murderer. After years of trying to make amends, he had finally found his redemption. He was going to die. He was going to die soon and the great Flame Alchemist couldn't do anything but wait.

He lent against the wall and thought about the things he missed.

He missed having the freedom of his hands since they had been cuffed for the last three months. His wrists were horribly chafed but the stinging didn't bother him, it was only the fraction of the amount of pain he'd felt over the years.

He missed clean clothes. He'd been sat in his own filth for so long his sense were dead, not that he minded for he would surely retch if he could smell his surroundings. His clothes were more brown than blue now.

But most of all the thing he would miss would be the flicker of her humorous smile, the way the sun glinted off of her golden hair, the click of her trusty gun as she threatened him to do his work, her amber orbs as they surveyed the office like she was a proud lioness looking over her pride, the dreamy look on her face as the summer sun warmed her face. They had survived so much together it was like their luck couldn't go wrong until now. She was his lucky charm. He would miss her, everything about her apart from one thing.

He wouldn't miss the site of her laying sprawled on the ground with the eerie site of crimson liquid pouring out of her shoulder, her eyes closed, her body unmoving. He wanted to forget the way her eyes opened, dim and lifeless, even though she was still with him. The way she stared at him as he was dragged away, so much pain and hurt in her eyes, a tear in her eye and the soft mouthing of 'good bye'.

He wished he could see her one last time while he was still alive.

He was glad to die if it meant that she could live, believing that she would live the rest of her life happy for both herself and for him as well. He was thankful that after everything that she had done for him, it was him who was taking the fall.

500 Words

(Xanadu)


	3. 02 Heaven Only Knows

Heaven Only Knows

Why after all this time had been so stupid? Why couldn't he live a normal, happy life like other people did? Why did he have to go and ruin everything that was good in his life?

Heaven only knew why she loved him, after tonight he doubted that he would love him if he was in her shoes.

He was selfish, but it wasn't like he never thought about her. But it was true he didn't listen to her when he didn't see the signs of beware.

He was only human, she said so regularly whenever he was this stupid, he was an idiot.

He took comfort in the fact that he was her idiot and nobody else's. He sighed as he attempted to get off of the couch but the fete of it seemed to be too much and he fell back into his seat with a thump. His head was spinning. His palms were clammy. He felt rough. It was his own fault.

"Are you ok?" came her voice like a melody. He groaned as he heard her words. Everything seemed loud, too loud for his ears to take.

"Yeah," his own voice sounded like a bomb exploding. She sat down beside him, a smile playing at her lips. He scowled at the smile. He knew that from back when they were kids. That was her 'I told you so' smile. He would let her get away with it, for the moment. She took his hand and held it tenderly.

"You want some water?" she asked softly. He nodded slowly, burying his head in his free hand. She got up quietly and walked to the kitchen where she poured him some water and returned to his side. He took the glass gratefully and took a long swig.

Heaven only knows why he stood up for her, no one else would. Even when he'd had one more than he should've have, he only sobered up if she was in trouble. His idea of trouble was completely opposite of hers.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. She lent forward and kissed his cheek. He grimaced as her lips brushed the tender skin. She chuckled lightly as she sat back.

"You should be," she said, "First you drink too many after I tell you not to and then when a guy starts getting a little mouthy you try to hit him. I would prefer you not to do that in the future."

"Drink or fight?" he asked, his humour coming back at least. He glanced at her with a smirk on his face. "From tonight I promise that I'll go on the straight path. No more alcohol. That's it."

"Hmm…" she said with a knowing look. She knew better than to take him seriously. "Maybe you shouldn't stop drinking."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'd never find an incentive to make you finish work on a Friday."

"I can think of one… Ow." he moaned as she poked him in the cheek.

Words: 500

(Time)


	4. 03 The Way Life's Meant To Be

The Way Life's Meant To Be

She was never proud of her life pre-military. Having a father who was seemingly obsessed with nothing but his studies was nothing really to be proud of, in fact she felt shame, but as the train pulled into the familiar station Riza Hawkeye couldn't help but feel some sort of emotion for her return to her birth place. However she didn't know what that emotion was. Was it revulsion? Hate? Fear? Joy? Relief?

What ever it was, in some way she was glad to be home.

She got off the train with her CO and the rest of the men she worked with. Her CO, Colonel Mustang, looked like he was battling the same demons she was. He was frowning at his surroundings like he didn't want to be there but at the same time his posture was relaxed. She allowed herself to smile slightly but only for a second until they moved out.

The town hadn't changed when all said and done. There were still tall houses looking a little worse for wear with the cheesy hanging flower baskets hanging beside each doorway. She kept her head low as they passed some of the locals, a few she recognised from the local school. Wow, did they look grown up. They stopped and looked at the group of soldiers, whispering to each other. She gazed around at the strangers before realising that she was the stranger, not them.

Riza doubted that they recognised her. If anything they would recognise the Colonel, after all he had been a local interest for the girls in the town. Riza smirked as she remembered one summer when she had returned to find at least five girls chasing him, trying to get to a barbeque of some kind. Luckily Riza's father hadn't allowed him to go anyway.

Riza's attention fell onto a mother, the old baker's daughter, with her own daughter. The daughter ran from her mother towards the soldiers to get a better look but she tripped on a loose cobble and fell to the floor. The wailing started. Riza stopped to help the little girl up while her mother rushed towards her. Riza made sure the girl was OK before jogging to keep up with her group, all the way looking behind her at the mother and daughter. The baker's daughter looked confused but neglected to say anything, not even a thank you.

What would her life have been like if she'd stayed in this town? Would she have had a daughter like the baker's daughter? Would she have had a peaceful life without any care in the world apart from what to make for dinner? Would she have had some nice wedding to the man she loved?

She shook her head and smiled again. No, this was the way her life was meant to be. She looked at her CO briskly walking far ahead of her. She had everything she needed right in front of her.

Words: 500

(Time)


	5. 04 Midnight Blue

Midnight Blue

He'd been through a lot over the last few days. First the phone call that made chills run up his spine and then another call from Central telling him the bad news. The last straw was the funeral of Maes Hughes, his best friend and closest ally. He'd said it rained after the funeral even though it was only his cheeks that got wet.

She thought it wasn't a good idea to leave him that night. She had decided that she would stay beside him that night. After seeing him cry she knew that he needed her. He'd never cried before. He'd been angry, depressed and ecstatic but he'd never cried before.

They were sat in his hotel room, they would return East the next day. He had stopped crying but his mood hadn't lifted, not that she had expected it to. He was wearing his dress uniform, she was too. She held his hand in hers, looking softly at him. For a while they sat in silence until he turned his head to look at her. He managed to smile at her, but the smile only lingered for a second.

"Why are we always at our closest after funerals?" he asked, "The last time there was a funeral our roles were reversed."

She nodded: "I suppose that's right."

"You know we've both lost the second closest people to us, respectively," he mused, "You lost your father and now I've lost Maes."

"But we haven't lost everyone," she said softly, stroking the back of his hand. He nodded.

"I would die if I lost you," he stated. The sudden blunt statement shocked her a little but she knew it was the truth. She would die without him too. With a fluid motion he moved his hand out of her grasp and put his arm round her, pulling her close into his chest. They returned to their silence for a few minutes.

"Sometimes I feel like we're getting no where," he admitted, his voice low, "Sometimes I think we'll never make it, especially after days like this. And sometimes I want to run so far away so I can escape from it all."

"You would never leave," she said, half worried.

"I would never leave you behind," he said, "Today I was thinking about all the words he'd never said to Gracia and I don't want to do the same. Riza, I-"

She put her finger on his lips. She smiled at him.

"As long as you wear blue, I'll think it for you," she said, "Because I know. I believe you can reach your goals, more now than ever."

"I will love you when I reach my goals then," he remarked, his mood lifting slightly, "Only because I can't love you now."

She nodded and put her head on his chest. His arms wrapped round her.

"Just don't end up wearing midnight blue, please, not like Maes did today, not ever," she whispered. He nodded, a silent promise.

Words: 500

(Out of the Blue)


	6. 05 Summer and Lightening

Summer and Lightening

She had waited for his love for so long and now today was the day that they would finally be together. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives. Today was their wedding day.

Unlike any other bride, she didn't feel nervous about the wedding. She felt calm, at peace, if not a little giddy that today was finally the day. She wore a white dress, perfectly fitted to cover her back but look stunning all the same.

When the moment finally came her grandfather walked her down the aisle towards her husband to be . He looked just as calm as she felt. He even managed to flash her grandfather a comforting smile before turning his eyes onto her. It was clear he was stunned by her appearance. He took her hand, gently caressing her skin with his thumb. The priest gave his service, an unreligious one since neither of them were distinctly religious, and then they exchanged vows. When it was time to say "I do", the couple smiled and said those two words defiantly. After years and years of being unable to express their love because of rules and regulations, they were finally able to say the two words that really mattered.

She had never been so happy. Even when the guys from work got a little to drunk, or when Ed delivered a half scathing speech that ended up with him being hit over the head with a wrench by Winry or even when she watched her horrified husband get the biggest hug she'd ever seen by Armstrong that almost made his eyes pop out of his head. She had laughed and smiled like there wasn't anything wrong in the world. Everyone had told her how lucky she was to have a husband like the one she did, although she knew that already.

But she wouldn't say she was the luckiest woman in the world. She would argue that she'd never been lucky. Things tended to happen to her regardless of luck. Her husband had come into her life not because she found him or he found her, but rather he found her father. They only were reunited once again because she was sent to Ishbal like he had been. There was no luck, there was only some sort of perverse fate. Maybe it was magic, but she doubted that her husband would agree. Nevertheless, she was happy for the time being.

As the couple led their first dance after the toasts and everything else, the heaven's opened and the whole wedding party was drenched by summer rain. Lightening flashed and thunder rolled but the couple stayed glued to the dance floor, dancing like nothing was wrong. Even though he'd told her so many times he hated the rain, he didn't seem to care. In each others arms, nothing could go wrong. They were making up the time they lost in and right now in the summer and lightening.

Words: 500

(Xanadu)


	7. 06 Telephone Line

Telephone Line

It had been a week since his loyal subordinates had been sent away from him but out of all of them he missed his First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, the most. He would sit by the phone most nights as if he was willing her to phone him to tell him she was OK. She never did and in a way he never expected her to.

After a week, however, he found himself dialling her number. He held the receiver to his ear and waited for her to pick up. She didn't. The phone kept on ringing, and ringing, and ringing. He allowed it to ring ten, twenty, thirty times before he started to speak.

"Hey, it's Roy," he said, knowing that she wasn't to pick up therefore not going to hear him. "Sorry it's so late, but… I guess I thought I'd see how things were going in the president's office. Is he treating you OK? I bet you don't to wake him up to paperwork, eh? Or make sure he doesn't get caught out in the rain on a mission? I bet you're living on easy street now. Well anyway, I'll let you get on. Maybe see you around headquarters?"

He put the phone down and went to the kitchen where he made himself a coffee and walked back to the couch. He sat himself back down, cup in his hand. His eyes strayed back onto the phone and soon found himself, yet again, ringing her number. Again she didn't pick up. Again he let it ring a while.

"OK, no one's there. I bet I'm driving Hayate mad," he said, "I hope he doesn't do something stupid, like scratch at the furniture. Poor little guy. Hawkeye would never forgive him. Oh well, I'll try again later."

He set the phone down again. He sighed before picking up his coffee and sipped it gently. He almost spat it out again when the phone rang suddenly. He picked it up instantly.

"Hello?" he asked, hoping it was her, but it wasn't. It was a wrong number.

"Typical," he thought bitterly, "The one night when I want someone to ring me, I get wrong numbers."

He sat in the darkened room not doing anything apart from staring at the wall. This was sad but there was no other way round it. He couldn't just show up at her door just in case they were being watched. It was horrible. The worst thing was that she was right there, being dangled in front of his nose. They were waiting for him to take a bite at the bait, but he wouldn't. There was no telling what they would do to her. He sighed and shuffled in his seat.

He picked up the phone one last time, dialled her number and waited. He would wait for her until the telephone line disconnected, but in the mean time he would listen to the dialling tone until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Words: 500

(Secret Messages)


	8. 07 Sweet is the Night

Sweet is the Night

Riza Hawkeye wasn't an easy woman to work with, every one knew that. She would never let you slack off. She would cast you a dark look if you made a mess. And if you ever, ever dozed off, there would be a bullet whizzing past your ear in no time. However, if you were to ask any of the men she worked with they would say they wouldn't have her any other way.

She worked long hours, sometimes after hours. Her CO was a renowned womaniser who liked nothing better than to go out to a bar in the evening and drink as many as he could before the bartender said it was enough. All the bartenders knew who to call.

However, the bartenders didn't know how to react when the roles were reversed. No body really noticed what was eating her on that particular day. She had acted like everything was normal during the office hours but she had drifted towards a bar after work and settled on a stool where Mustang normally sat. she ordered drink after drink until she was in the similar situation he would normally be in.

The bartender was confused. He fumbled for a phone number, one that he had collected one time back when the drunken Mustang had tried to chat him up. The barman shuddered at the memory. He dialled the number and was quite surprised when a man picked up.

"Colonel Mustang?" the barman asked.

"Yes,"

"We have your subordinate in O'Riley's. Could you come and pick her up?" the barman asked.

"Er… Are you… Sure," Mustang replied. He slammed down the phone and rushed off towards O'Riley's. He found Hawkeye sat at the stool, playing mindlessly with an empty glass. He sat beside her.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" Mustang asked, his voice soft despite his annoyance. Hawkeye looked up at him, her amber orbs looking slightly red and watery.

"Sir?" she said plainly, "I was thinking that if glasses were square then dirt would get stuck in the corners."

Mustang chuckled lightly, "Come on, Lieutenant."

He gently coaxed her off her stool and led her to the door. They returned to his apartment since it was closer than hers.

"I felt rubbish today, sir," she said blankly, "So I thought I'd go and do what you do to make yourself feel better but all I feel is icky and bler and smelly."

He looked at her and smiled. He brushed his hand against her cheek.

"It's not the drinking that helps," he admitted, "The drinking hinders more than helps but you know what really makes me feel better?"

"What, sir?" she asked. He put his arm round her and led her to the sofa.

"It's the short amount of time that I get to spend with you as you walk me home because sweet is the night when you are close," he said. Hawkeye smiled.

"Goodnight, sir," she muttered before dozing off.

"Night, Lieutenant."

Words: 500

(Discovery)


	9. 08 Is It Alright

Is It Alright?

If there was one thing that newly elected Fuhrer Roy Mustang hated more than anything in the world, apart from rain, it had to be press conferences. He hated being put on show in front of ten or so reporters as they scribbled down notes and asked him stupid questions. Photographers were also on his hate list. They were forever taking pictures with bright flashes. If he had his gloves on him then he would show them a real good flash.

Flash fire, more like.

However, as he sat on a stage on a particularly tedious press conference one day he couldn't help but chuckle at the questions being fired at him.

"What do you think of General Armstrong's marriage?"

"Delighted, I'm happy for her."

"Have you got any thoughts about First Minister Innes' proposals on child benefits?"

"It's a brilliant idea. I think it will benefit everyone and help out the poorest of people."

"Who are you attending the Spring Ball with?"

"My wife, of course."

"Is it alright now that you've got what you want?"

Was it alright? Was his life so much better now that he had taken over Amestres? Was it better that he had reached the goals he'd set himself? Was it good that he now had more money than he could ever dream of? Was it uplifting that he had fulfilled his promises to his closest allies?

"What I want? It depends what you mean by what I want. I want a lot of things, some aren't going to happen, like the sky raining candy rather than water. What I have reached I am proud of. What I have promised has been done. What I wanted I have got but I would've have got what I wanted all along even if I wasn't stood here now."

The press grew into an impressed sort of murmur until one reporter stood up and asked: "What did you want?"

"I wanted a spring wedding. I wanted sponge rather than chocolate. I didn't want to wear my military uniform at my wedding. But most of all I wanted to be able to marry the woman I loved."

There were a few 'ahs' and 'ohs'. Fuhrer Mustang smiled at his audience.

"Any more questions?"

"Who is your wife, sir?"

"Ah… Well… You see… That's the one thing I can't tell you."

With that he walked from the stage, down the hall towards his private chambers. Once he walked into the room he sighed and ordered his staff to leave him to himself. He flumped into a chair and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and soft footsteps walking towards him.

"Headache?" his wife asked him. Mustang opened his eyes and smiled at her. He reached forwards and pulled her gently into his lap. She rested her head on his chest. She smiled. "You never did answer the question. So tell me, Mr Fuhrer, is it alright?"

"Perfect, as long as I'm with you, Riza."

Words: 500

(Xanadu)


	10. 09 Strange Magic

Strange Magic

She walked into the office and peered round the room at the officers sat in their usual places. 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc was sat with his feet on the desk, leaning back with his hands on the back of his head, smoking his cigarette. He had an expression of pure boredom on his face.

Beside him sat 2nd Lieutenant Heymanns Breda who was sat hugging his knees on his seat, his expression petrified as if some weird creature was trying to eat his feet. The creature was in fact Black Hayate, obviously attracted to Breda because of the half eaten turkey sandwich on his desk.

Warrant Officer Vato Falman was reading a thick encyclopaedia. He seemed quite intrigued by the book, his nose hovering over the pages as he quickly skimmed the pages, taking every bit of information on a glance.

Sergeant Master Kain Fuery was fiddling with his usual radio set, trying to clear up the static that was coming through. He was wearing his geeky headphones, looking quite frustrated. He twitched a few times as the static increased to unbearable volumes.

Her eyes now settled on the back of her superior's chair, yes the back of his chair. She frowned. She walked over to her own desk, no one really paying attention apart from Havoc who smirked at inclined his head towards the sleeping Colonel. She deposited her gun and ammo on the desktop and sighed quietly.

Everyday at twelve she would return to the office to the same routine. After an hour of target practice she would return to this: Havoc lazying, Breda shivering, Falman reading, Fuery twiddling and her boss, Colonel Roy Mustang, sleeping.

She walked carefully towards the chair and peered round it to see her Colonel soundly asleep. He was smirking in his sleep. Watch him have a dream about torturing Edward or something like that. She sighed again. She knew him too well if she could tell him dreams just by looking at his expression. She leaned in closer and stared at him. He was just like a child. Cute, playful and stubborn. He had that strange magic about him that made every woman who laid eyes on him crumble with a smirk.

She smirked as he whispered a woman's name, Elizabeth. Yes, she knew Elizabeth well. She was as playful as him, although a little harsh and a little bubbly. So he wanted 'Elizabeth' did he?

She took a step back and put her hands under his seat. She tipped the seat over easily. He stirred instantly as he felt the chair tip. With a little yelp he fell onto the floor. She managed to keep the chair from falling on him. He rubbed his head and attempted to get up. He looked at his First Lieutenant and scowled.

"What was that for?" he asked. He was cut off by the mad laughter from the rest of his subordinates. His face dropped comically for a second.

"Work, sir,"

"Yes, Lieutenant…"

Words: 500

(Discovery)


	11. 10 Showdown

Showdown

"That little brat's got it coming," the Flame Alchemist barked as he strode down the corridors of Eastern Command. He had just had a very bad meeting with General Grumman and the young Fullmetal Alchemist and now he was moaning to his second in command, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She sighed and let her shoulders sag. "And why do I have to fight him? Again?"

"Because, sir," she replied, "The General has a sick sense of humour."

"Why not Armstrong or some other lowlife Alchemist? I've got things to do," Flame moaned. Hawkeye's face dropped.

"By 'things to do' you mean sleep, feed Hayate and flirt with the receptionist at Internal Affairs, right?" she asked. Flame stopped on the spot and allowed her to walk past him. She felt a death glare on her but it amateur compared to the ones she gave people. She took the long glare as a 'yes'. He began to walk behind her.

"Fine," he snapped, "I'll beat Fullmetal and then you'll see."

"I have no doubt in your abilities, sir," she said calmly as he followed her, "I just hope the weather holds up for you. You're useless in the rain."

"Thanks, Lieutenant," he moaned, "You do doubt me after all. How painful. My most loyal friend doesn't think I can beat Fullmetal."

He was level with her now. She cast him a look, a smile spreading onto her face.

"It's not that I don't think you can't, but rather I know you'll get cocky and mess things up for yourself," she replied calmly. He fumed at this and stormed off.

"I'll show you!" he yelled back at her.

She sighed again as he disappeared round a corner. As she turned the same corner a few minutes later she almost walked into a young girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Rockbell," Hawkeye apologised as the two almost collided. Winry looked as fed up as Hawkeye felt. Hawkeye managed a smile. "Edward?"

"Edward," Winry repeated, "He's getting all high and mighty about beating the Colonel this time. And when I said that the Colonel had more experience he mouthed off at me saying 'I'll show you'."

Hawkeye and Winry exchanged looks, knowing instantly that they both understood each other. They both let out a long exasperated sigh at the same time.

"Tea?" Hawkeye asked.

"Sure," Winry replied. They walked down the corridor towards the canteen. Winry turned to Hawkeye and smiled. "I'm glad I have someone who understands me, Lieutenant."

"It does stop you from going insane," Hawkeye agreed.

***

Winry and Hawkeye stood in the doorway of a hospital room looking at the two mummified bodies on two different beds. They looked at each other and then at the mummies. So this was the result of their little showdown was it? Somehow it seemed like the perfect justice, but there was one question left to answer.

"Now, how do we know which idiots are who's?" Hawkeye asked, raising an eyebrow. Winry couldn't help but laugh.

Words: 500

(Out of the Blue)


End file.
